


The Taste Of You

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Series: Omega Men [8]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, alpha female reader, alpha verse, just STRONGLY protective of the other, kind of dark couple, omega ransom, possessive female reader, possessive ransom, talks of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Ransom lays claim to you, and you to him.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You, ransom thrombey/female reader
Series: Omega Men [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005336
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Taste Of You

“Oh fuck....” You cry out, your hands gripping his nicely styled hair and tugging.

His growl of pleasure is felt in your core as his tongue fucks into your core shamelessly, his hands under your ass cheeks, gripping tightly, the bathroom counter under you heating up the longer you sit here and let him take you apart.

“My alpha....only mine.” He growls against your folds.

“Yours....only yours omega.”

You know why he’s so worked up, some shameless fucking asshole at the country club had thought it was a good idea to slap your ass on his way to the golf course. You had sneered ready to tear him a new one, when Ransom had done it for you.

Rushing past you with a growl on his lips that normally only belonged on alpha’s, your sweet omega had pummeled the guy with his fist. When the staff had asked you to rain in your mate, you had growled at them, making the beta’s back away, “Why in the world would I tell him to stop, when it was that stupid alpha fucker who laid hands on me first? And if you talk about my omega like that again, you’ll never work here again, show some fucking respect.”

The nerve honestly, you were not a bitch, but jesus, first someone lays hands on you like they can and then the staff tell you to control your mate, the fucking _nerve_ of some people.

Of course once the manager got on the scene, sweet Ransom was back on his feet shaking out his fist, they took some damage but he didn’t seem to notice much, not even when you kissed over the bloody knuckles.

The manager was a smart man who called the cops and had the alpha who touched you arrested, you said it was self defense, no one said anything different, and with who you both were, that was that.

You had cooed at him and dotted on him the whole way home, you knew what awaited you back home and now he’s here between your legs eating you out like he’ll die if he doesn’t, he doesn’t care how many orgasm’s you’ve had now, he keeps at it, until you whine and pull him away by his hair, “Omega I need your cock now baby, give it to me.”

God you love the strength he has, he easily picks you up and takes you to the bed, his face messy with your juices, he doesn’t care and nor do you, as you kiss him deeply, your taste on his tongue as he pushes into you in one long thrust backing your back arch and your lips to break from his.

“That’s it omega, fuck me honey, make me feel it love, show me who’s boss of this pussy, who owns me.” You growl as you grip his chin in your hand.

“Ransom!” You scream as he flips you suddenly purring and swearing deeply as he plunges back into your pussy roughly.

His hands go to your hips and he starts a fucking brutal pace, your pussy was going to be sore for hours but you didn’t care, he slaps your ass every other thrust, his scent bathing you, yours joining his as you flood the room with it, he scent marks you everywhere with his finger tips, his wrist, his tongue and mouth.

Even his pre cum, he smears it on you, thrusting back in only to pull out and mark you more with it, “My alpha, you’re my fucking alpha.”

“Your alpha handsome, only yours, fuck up anyone who touches us, no one touches you or me.”

“I’ll kill them.” Ransom growls darkly and you just....you laugh lowly, “I know love, I would do the same, strangle those dumb bitches that look at you like a feast, wanna stab them in the fucking face.”

Ransom just fucks you harder, he loves when you talk like this, this dark possession you both have for the other, “That alpha today, I wanted to break off his fingers, make him eat them.”

“Fuck yeah baby.” You growl as you near your edge.

When his hand slips around your throat gently tipping your chin up, you let him, you let him control you, his cock is a hot brand inside you, his lips by your ear “One day, we’ll have a baby, one day, you’ll fill me up, make me all round, i’ll be bred up and all yours alpha, one day, we’ll have our family.”

“Oh.....oh....oh....fuck...ransom...yes.......ransom!” You’re orgasm hits you like a punch to the face, your body tenses, you keep moaning his name on a loop, his words....fuck those words were a blessing you couldn’t wait for.

“Yes....sweetheart yesss.” He hisses as he follows after you, knotting you, making you shout and come yet again, he shouts your name as he comes and knots you fully, riding it out together.


End file.
